You're a Terrible Liar Fate-chan!
by hellsespada1
Summary: Summer break is way better than being in school, but let's get something straight. School can be even hotter than Summer... if done correctly. It's a Nanofate school days double-feature special edition!


**A/N: My Nanofate school days double-feature continues! Buckle up for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I'll probably be obsessed with it for an unhealthy amount of time.**

**Warnings: Contains futa**

**Once again I've spoiled my plot reveal because I'm too nice of a person so do me a favor and pretend to be surprised, okay?**

* * *

My girlfriend, Fate Testarossa, is definitely hiding something.

It's been going on for at least two weeks now. She's been avoiding me. Or rather, she's been avoiding physical contact with me. By now I fear... that she wants to break up.

Ah, sorry! I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Nanoha Takamachi. Recently, my long-time friend Fate-chan and I started dating. We've known each other since elementary school and I've had a crush on her ever since we met. Ah Fate-chan, with her deep, beautiful, ruby eyes... *sigh* Huh? What? Ahhh! I spaced out again! There's just something about Fate-chan's eyes that makes me weak at the knees... No! Fight it Nanoha! This is no time to space out; I have to confront her!

That's right, I was explaining what I'm doing here. Ah, "here" is a classroom by the way. I'm waiting in our empty classroom for Fate-chan to meet me. Classes are over for the day, but all sorts of clubs are still going for several hours, so they don't bother locking up the building till later. Still, no-one ever comes back in here. I know because I always sit here staring out the window when I need to think.

"Haaah... I don't even know what it is I'm going to say."

The sky is nice and clear in the mid-afternoon sun, but that doesn't make me feel much better. I'm sure Fate-chan is worried about what I want. I only told her to meet me here, but... what do I want?

For the first few months, everything was fine between us. We were giddy to be together. I would hold her hand as we walked around and we'd even kissed a few times. It was incredibly embarrassing and made my heart pound like crazy! Even now, as I clutch my hand over my chest, I can feel it beating faster.

But then, it got rather awkward. We were becoming closer, so I wanted to have her closer too. I wanted to hug her, kiss her. I didn't have anything strange in mind, I swear! I just... wanted to hold her close. But every time I try to hug her, she'll pull away. She gets all flushed and makes up some excuse to run away. She'll act like it was nothing the next time I see her, until I try to do it again. I'm sure she's just too nice or too embarrassed to tell me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore.

I sigh deeply and stare blankly at the open sky, feeling as if it's full of the darkest thunder clouds. Finally, I hear the door creak open behind me and my heart jumps into my throat. It didn't feel real until just now. Until she stepped into the room, I let myself believe that this moment would never truly come. I gulp audibly as her footsteps lead up to the desk that I'm sitting on. One way or another, I may be about to lose my best friend.

"Nanoha! Spacing out as usual, are we?" She lean down to meet my eyes, hands folded behind her back and a cheerful smile on her face.

"Nyahaha, yeah I guess so! I'm really bad about it sometimes."

I smile back and she sits beside me. The sweet smell of her hair seems to fill the entire room as I inhale it. It's calming having her there beside me. Everything appears brighter and I feel as if I'm without a care in the world.

Look, I know all the things I was just saying, but I can't help it! I am... deeply in love with Fate-chan. I'd much prefer to delude myself here by her side than to provoke the turmoil that I'm sure is about to ensue.

"Fate-chan...?"

But neither of us can be happy that way, can we?

"Hmm?" She looks my way and tilts her head.

I sigh aloud, not sure what I'm trying to ask.

"Nanoha? Is something wrong? Say, what is it you called me here for anyway?"

"I... need to talk to you." All I can do is stare at my feet and swing them back and forth above the ground.

"Uh oh. That sounds scary." Still, she tries to keep her tone level. "That's usually followed by 'We need some time apart.' or 'It's not you, it's me.' That's not what this is, is it?"

"No... It's not like that."

But that's really what she wanted, isn't it? It would save her the trouble of doing it herself.

But she smiles again and puts her hand over mine. "I'm glad. I really don't know what I'd do without Nanoha."

Fate-chan's hand. It's so warm and comforting. Feeling her skin against mine... it feels good. What? I don't understand. How can she say that? Isn't she the one that wants to break up?

"Are you... making fun of me?" My lip is trembling and my heart is pounding in my ears, but now that I've said it, there's no going back.

"Whatever do you mean?" From the corner of my eye, I can see the face she's making. It's one of confusion and somewhat hurt, but still I can't turn to face her.

"Isn't Fate-chan the one who wants to break up?" I press further.

"No! Of course not! There's no way I'd want to lose such a wonderful girl, right?" The way she says it sounds really sincere. She recoils at the thought and can't imagine why I've asked it. But if that's true, then what's going on?! Why did it even come to this?

"You're... iar..." The words won't come out and I end up mumbling under my breath.

"Eh?"

I finally lock my eyes with her brilliant, burgundy ones. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR FATE-CHAN!"

"WHAA?!"

"What am I to you? The truth is that you're just saying that, right?! You really do wanna break up with me, don't you?! Is it because you don't like me anymore?!"

"Of course I still like you! Why would you...!"

I cut her off. Tears have started running down my face, but I keep going regardless. "Then tell me the truth! Why won't you let me hug you, or sit in your lap? Why do you make excuses and run away every time I try to get close to you?!"

I throw my arms around her waist and hold her tightly. After a moment she squirms in my grasp. She's fighting with herself, trying to resist her urge to pull away, but I can feel that it's there.

"Nanoha. Please don't..." That usual flush is covering her face.

I give up and drop my arms in defeat, staring out the window again. "So it's like I thought. Fate-chan does hate me."

"Nanoha, no! It's not like that at all, I swear!" She shakes her head and crosses her legs, moving them about repeatedly before she's comfortable.

"Then what is it like? Will you please just tell me the truth, Fate?"

That stops her in her tracks. I never address her without an honorific. She looks pained and at war with herself, but part of me is glad. 'Let her suffer like I am', that little part says. 'It'll serve her right.'

Why did today have to turn out like this? It's such a beautifully sunny day and I had to go and provoke a fight with my girlfriend. I'm almost so lost in my thoughts that I miss her response.

"I... can't." She answers meekly.

"What's with that?!" I flare it her.

"If you knew the truth... you'd probably hate me." She looks as downtrodden as I've ever seen her and I heave a sigh before responding.

"I could never hate you, Fate-chan. No matter what. If you don't understand that, then..."

Her voice comes in a whisper. "It gets hard..."

"Huh?" I didn't hear that right, did I?

"When I'm around Nanoha, it gets hard. And when you cling to me like that... it gets too hard for me to be around you anymore."

All I can manage is a blank expression of disbelief. "You're... still avoiding it."

"No, I'm serious! It gets so hard I can't bear it!"

I stand up suddenly and glare at her. "You really are a terrible liar, Fate-chan! You say you don't wanna break up and then you tell me this?! Just dump me and be done with it already!"

I'm storming towards the door, not waiting to see what she has to say. There's a stream of hot tears running down my cheeks now and I hear her calling in the back of my mind. It doesn't matter anymore, nothing does. I just wanna get out of here. Get away from her. Fate-chan! How could you...?!

"NANOHA! WAIT!"

I stop with my fingers curled around the door handle. I really didn't have a choice. This was the last thing I expected. No, it was nowhere on the list! She's flush against me in a hug. I'm pulled against her so tightly that I can feel her heart pounding out of her chest against my back, among other things.

You're kidding right?! That's really why?! Fate-chan... is the best liar I've ever known! All this time and I never found out. I can't swallow my heart in my throat and it's almost a minute before I can give her a stupid response.

"It... gets really hard, huh?"

She nods weakly against me and I swear the heat of her cheeks is burning my neck. One last check. Just to make sure I'm not going crazy.

"I'm not just spacing out, right?" She shakes her head this time. Her hands never move, but I receive a poke nonetheless.

"Th- th- that's not what I had in mind for you to prove it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fate-chan pulls off me instantly and retreats to the floor, her legs tucked under her on one side. She looks uncomfortable. Her hands are covering her lap and I can tell she's resisting the urge to move. I really must be going crazy because, without thinking about it, I lock the door before going to sit in front of her in the same way.

"Hey, Fate-chan? Please don't cry." I know it's ironic. Even now I'm still wiping my own tears, but I hate seeing her like this.

"B-but... you hate me now don't you...?" Trying her hardest not to start sobbing, she had begun to hiccup from the effort.

Fate-chan. I can't believe how incredibly cute you are. "Didn't I tell you that wasn't possible?"

"But Nanoha... doesn't like boys does she?"

I lean in until I press my forehead against hers and blow lightly in her face to scold her. "Hey! That's not right at all. Fate-chan is Fate-chan and it's her that I like, regardless of how she is!"

She sniffles and her lips curve into a small smile. Her lips... they look like they'd taste really good right now. "So, you're no...not mad?"

"I'm not. Just... surprised is all. Nyhahaha! I can't believe that Fate-chan did something so bold."

"Sorry about that." Her face isn't any less red than before. "I couldn't just let you storm off like that."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I overreacted and wasn't even listening to you." I stand up and offer her a hand, helping her to her feet so we can once again sit side by side on one of the desk tops.

Her beautiful features are contorted into a sort of grimace and I look at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just..." She gestures towards her lap with her head down.

"Ah! I-I get it, so...!" With a blush, I whip my head to the side. Her skirt rustles for a few moments before she gets situated. Stupid Fate-chan! Making me think of something like that is bad! I have that familiar tingle between my legs and I can feel how my panties are growing wet when I cross them.

"F-Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"That must be... uncomfortable."

Am I really about to do this?!

"Y-yeah. Kind of." She runs her hand through her flowing, blonde hair awkwardly.

"Do you..." This is it, Nanoha! No turning back now, you can do this! "want me to relieve it for you...?"

I'm waiting for her to freak out. To call me stupid, dummy. To turn me down in disgust.

"I do." She whispers. "I really do. Because it's Nanoha, I can't help myself."

Ohmygosh ohmygosh! Fate-chan wants me to... I get to see her...! God, I can't think straight anymore!

"Then let's start... with a kiss. Shall we?"

I lean in slowly until I can taste her lips against mine. God, when was the last time we kissed? A week? I don't even want to think about it. Her lips taste amazing. No really, they have a taste. It must be strawberry lipstick. Fate-chan you're just so beautiful...

My heart is threatening to pound out of my chest, not because Fate's tongue has slipped inside my mouth, though that isn't helping at all, but because of what I'm about to do. The hand that I'm not using to balance on the desk is now trembling terribly as I inch it towards the slight lump in Fate-chan's skirt. Gulping once more to swallow my nervousness, I close my hand around it and the cute blond, whose tongue is currently sharing my mouth, lets out a squeal in response.

Alright, I've come this far... and what exactly had I planned to do next?! Fate-chan really is incredibly cute. Her face is flushed and her eyes are closed as we make out. If it's Fate-chan, she'll forgive me for not having experience. Still, I'm not completely clueless here. It's perfectly normal to have those sorts of interests, alright?! Even if I didn't expect so many of them to come into play with my girlfriend... I'll leave it up to her then. I'll work on instinct and see what she likes best. I squeeze my hand a little tighter. Here goes nothing...

She moans again and bucks slightly against my hand. Just a bit, but I can feel her hips press up into my palm. Is she feeling it that much like this? What else would feel good, I wonder? I start slowly rubbing my hand against her skirt, up and down the bump beneath the fabric. She starts moaning, little gasps here and there that come across our connection. This kind of erotic voice I've never heard from my girlfriend before. It's making me even more wet and my thoughts are getting fuzzy. Fate-chan? I hope you'll forgive me if I can't control myself!

Our kiss breaks down as I feel my lungs begging for air. I nip at the saliva that has strung between our lips as I pull away and her eyes flutter open. "S-sorry I'm not very good at this."

"No, you're... doing fine." She's still blushing, but she manages a smile that leaves me awestruck.

Even if she didn't intend it, there's no way that her face could be considered anything but lewd. Her blush and that falsely innocent smile... It's more than I can bear.

"Fate-chan. I'm not gonna be able to hold back. That's okay, right?" I stare at the spot my hand is gripping, mesmerized.

"Yes. It's fine, please go ahead." She answers timidly.

Ah! I didn't even realise I was speaking out loud! Still, if she's okay with it, then... oh forget it!

I grab the hem of her skirt and hoist it up to her waist. Beneath it, I find the cause of all this trouble. The one thing I never expected to find when I woke up today. Sticking a decent ways out above the hem of her black, lace panties is Fate's hardened cock and it twitches as I look at it.

"This is Fate-chan's..." I mindlessly reach out and wrap my hand around the tip gently. "It's so warm."

"Ahn! Your hand is cold though, Nanoha." She squirms a bit in my grasp.

"Oops, sorry." I pull my hand away and breathe on it a few times. "Any better?" I try again.

"A little." She's still embarrassed, but she's getting over it slowly.

"Hmm... then maybe..." Fate-chan tilts her head, wondering what I'm mumbling to myself about.

I stand up from the desk and turn to face her. Leaning forward to give her a peck or two on the lips, I take this moment to pull her panties to the side and let her dick spring free. Wow. It's bigger than I could have imagined. To think that Fate-chan had something like that attached to her all along! I must be the luckiest girl in the world. But I wonder if something like that will even fit? Just thinking about it is making me drip like crazy, but I need to please Fate-chan first.

I kneel in front of her and put a hand on each of her thighs. Spreading them apart carefully, I scoot up between her legs and kiss the head of her dick before she can protest. She yelps in surprise as I close my lips over the tip and begin to draw her into my mouth.

"N-Nanoha! Incredible...! Your mouth feels incredible!" She tangles her hands in my hair and grabs my ponytail, coaxing me to go further.

Fufufu... Fate-chan's desperate expression is just the cutest. I want to see even more of this side of her. I wonder just what kind of face she'll make if I take it all...? I'll try my best anyway. One, two... wait. Maybe it's better not to think about the inches. That might be a bit overwhelming. I'll just focus on working my tongue. Here and there...

"Fuuaah!"

Ooo, and especially there! Fate-chan seems to be feeling it a lot there. Maybe if I swirl my tongue too... But doing this... is making me really wet. I hope she won't mind if I play with myself a bit too. I reach my left hand under my skirt. My panties really are soaked. Ah, but! Rubbing there feels so good. And this taste is... well, her cock doesn't really taste any different than the rest of her, but it's Fate-chan's taste so of course my thoughts are getting all fuzzy... Fate-chan's... mmmm...

"Nanoha... that's amazing! Already you...!"

I look up at her as best as I can and her face flushes even more deeply from meeting my eye. Already what? What's amazing? I figure out what she means when my tongue flicks over something else hard. Ah, her clit... wait! Then I?! My thoughts start clearing. I feel the head of her dick touch the back of my throat and instantly my throat clenches. She pulls my head free at that and I gasp, coughing and sputtering.

"Nanoha! Are you okay?!"

"Nyah...aha...! Thank you... Fate-chan! But I was... fine until you pointed it out. You dummy..." Ugh I really can't breathe.

"Geez... You really didn't notice? How careless of you..." She sighs, but still she's smiling about it.

"I-I did notice..." Finally I manage to stop coughing. "Somewhere at the back of my throat..." I freeze. "Mind! I meant mind!" But it's too late. Fate-chan is already holding back her laughter. "Noooooooo! I didn't mean it like that! Stupid Fate-chan!" I drop my head onto her thigh in defeat and refuse to meet her gaze.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But Nanoha... doesn't seem to be new to this." Her tone is suspicious.

Ah! "You're... you're just imagining things!"

"Hmmm? I wonder about that..."

All her embarrassment seems to be gone. That's good. Because Fate-chan... I really want to do it with you. I stand up and lead her to sit down in the chair instead. This is it, there's no turning back.

"Nanoha?"

"Well I... I do... that is to say..." I straddle her lap and she puts her arms around my waist, but I still don't meet her eye.

"Am I not your first...?" Her voice is strained like she's trying not to sound hurt.

"Eh!? No, it's nothing like that! I could only do this with Fate-chan!"

She beams and hums happily, but still she's waiting for me to explain.

"I... have a toy that I imagined... one day you'd use on me for my... my first time..." There's nothing I can do to keep the red tinge out of my cheeks, but she listens intently without laughing at me. "And I've played with it a bit..."

"You tried sucking it?" She sounds intrigued or maybe she just wants to hear me say it.

I nod and continue staring down into her lap at her hardened cock that stands at attention just in front of my panties. Look at it twitch... I'm only gonna get even wetter if this goes on. The orange fabric compared to her lace, black ones... Fate-chan is so much more mature than I. It really suits her.

I start pressing my hips forward a bit more before responding. "I wanted to see what it would be like. I never expected I would need to know that here though. Nyahaha!"

Her shoulders bounce as she laughs and her shaking forces my crotch to rub against hers. "Is that all you did with it?" She wonders.

"It is... because... I wanted Fate-chan to be the one to take my virginity. And I still do. Going all the way is fine, isn't it?" I press against her even harder and she twitches cutely. Finally I lift my head to meet her gaze and I'm sure my eyes are swimming with lust at this point, but I don't care at all. "Will you become one with me, Fate-chan?"

Rather than a response, all she can do is nod and have tears start streaming down her cheeks. I put my right arm around her neck and kiss her deeply. Stupid Fate-chan! You're way too adorable! I'm so very happy... to have met you, to have you be mine, to have you do this with me. My tongue coils around hers greedily, but when I pull my panties aside and position her throbbing cock at my entrance, she pulls back from our kiss.

"Nanoha! Wait, won't it hurt?!"

"Of course it'll hurt, but... I don't care anymore!" I drop myself down onto her.

I don't know how to describe how it feels. Does it hurt? My body says it does, but my mind says it shouldn't. Honestly, I've been impaled before. I mean _literally_ impaled. It nearly killed me. By comparison, this is nothing, a pin prick, a joke; but that doesn't stop all of my muscles from contracting and even my eyes start watering.

"Nanoha, you're bleeding! It hurts, doesn't it?! I'm taking it out!"

She tries to pull back however she can, but I lock my feet on the legs of the chair and shake my head.

"No don't, that's way worse!"

"But...! I have to do something..."

I don't know what kind of face she's making because by now I've completely clenched my eyes shut as I breathe through the pain.

I stretch my arms out wide. "A hug... please!"

When I feel her hands lift from my hips and wrap tightly about my waist, I do the same to her shoulders and press my face into the crook of her neck. From here I can take in the scent of her hair, her skin. Her uniform is warm from our contact and her skin is hot to the touch. With my eyes closed, I can take in all these things about the beautiful girl that's now inside me.

That's right... that's where this pain is coming from. I'm connected with Fate-chan. I can feel her dick throbbing inside me. It's hot too. Every time I focus on it, my pussy tightens around her and I cry out again. And each time I do, I feel Fate-chan's hands squeeze me even tighter. She's stroking my back and kissing the top of my head as the spasms deep inside my lower half have finally allowed me to become accustomed to her intrusion.

I can breathe deeply, clearly once more and my broken mind can once again process more than just my senses.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Her head shakes defiantly against me. "Does it still hurt?"

"It shouldn't have hurt in the first place..." She decides to simply continue rubbing my back and listen to what I have to say. "I've dealt with far worse pain before. But... in battle, you expect it. It's constantly there. This was sudden. It came all at once and I was overwhelmed by it. I'm sorry to trouble you."

I feel her laugh a few times. "Now it's Nanoha who's being stupid. Why do you always insist on being so tough? You don't have to conquer everything with a straight face, you know? At least around me... It's alright to be weak every now and then. We can conquer it together."

I sit up straight and press my forehead against hers, our noses touching end to end. Staring into her beautiful, ruby eyes, I can see myself reflected there, just as I know she sees herself in mine. Our eyes each hold a reflection of the person we love the most. Why is it I can't seem to remember it? That I am deeply loved by this girl. For her, I know I can endure any pain. But at the same time, she'll be there to help me through it. A shiver runs down my spine making all my muscles clench again and when they do, I feel Fate-chan's cock throb cutely inside me.

"Fate-chan!" I mash our lips together suddenly, but she doesn't hesitate for a moment. I know I've been torturing her by making her keep still. For me it was painful, but for Fate-chan, she's had her dick buried deep inside my pussy the whole while begging to move, to shake her hips. I want to make it up to her.

Her tongue is in my mouth. It runs over my lips and teeth, taking in my taste and spreading hers. I capture it with my own when I can and they coil and twist together, pulling and pushing one another. She's bucking her hips as we kiss. Just slightly, but I can feel her dick recede and reenter. It doesn't hurt any longer. It just feels... feels...

"Ahn!" An odd sound escapes from my throat. Is that really my voice?! It sounds really... lewd. My face fills with heat again, but I'm enjoying it now.

Fate-chan's eyes look strained like she's trying to hold back, not sure yet if I'll be okay. I move my hands to her hips to stay them and steady my legs underneath me. I wonder, can I make Fate-chan sound that way as well? I lift myself a decent ways up from her lap and prepare to work back down. I'm sure I can make her moan with this. Teasingly I let her slip back inside. I come down inch by agonizing inch until I'm sitting in her lap once more. As I start again, I can hear that it had the effect I desired.

"Haah! Na-Nanoha! That's...!"

Fufufu, Fate-chan's face... so cute! More! I want to make her cry out even more! I bite my lip when our hips plop together again. I'll really become addicted to this.

"Fuah...ate-ch...ahn! Do you... like this?" I've completely given up on teasing. I'm shaking my hips like mad. The way her dick is driving into me, I have no idea how I'm still managing to speak and I'm only still balanced because of my hands on her shoulders. I can feel it building deep inside my pussy. Close... I'm so close!

"Nanoha! It's amazing! It's too much even! You're pussy feels too good and you're tightening up so much! Nanoha! I'm sorry, I can't hold aaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnn!"

Huh? What's going on? Suddenly Fate-chan is pulling me down by the hips so hard that I can't move. Her cock is throbbing rapidly and my pussy is getting even hotter. God, that feels amazing! It's good, it's so good! Just another second and I'll come! But... then it's over.

No... no no! Too late; already I can feel the sensation slipping away. Her cock that had been so lively has now begun to soften inside me. My eyes slowly refocus. I hadn't even realised that my head was thrown back and I was staring at the ceiling. I look down when Fate-chan squeezes her head between my breasts. Something hot is dripping onto my blouse. Eh, she's crying again? This silly girl... what am I gonna do with her?

"Mou, Fate-chan? What's wrong silly? Did you not like it?"

"Of...*hic* of course I did! B-but I...! *hic* Nanoha didn't...! *hic* I was... too quick... *hic*"

She sniffles repeatedly, but manages to swallow her hiccups and dry her tears. Actually she dried them on my blouse. Does she think that if she lets me go for even a second, I'll run off and leave her? Honestly, Fate-chan is such a crybaby, but I love her so very much!

"Fate-chaaaaan." I nuzzle my cheek into her sweet smelling hair, wrapping my arms around her head. "What are you talking about? I was the one relieving you, right? It's fine like this." I kiss her on the forehead when she finally raises her head. "More importantly, how are we going to clean up this mess without ruining my panties, or yours for that matter?"

We both look at the place where we're connected, between lifted skirts and panties pushed aside. Her cum is starting to drip out of my pussy and run back down her dick.

"You really came a lot inside me, huh? And you were shaking your hips so frantically. So cute. Nyahaha!" She turns red, but she's smiling back. That's good. I like it much better when she smiles.

"But still... I owe Nanoha for before." She lifts me up and pulls her softened cock free.

Ahn, so sudden! But she doesn't stop there. Already she's set me down atop the desk again. Fate-chan, what are you planning? Wait, don't! But she's already on her knees and burying her face in my pussy.

"Fate-chan! That place is dirty!"

"It's fine. Since it's mine and Nanoha's, I don't mind." Before I know it, Fate-chan is lapping her cum back out of my pussy.

I try to push her head away, but only succeed in tangling my fingers in her flowing hair. "Stop!" Oh please don't stop! "Don't just put your tongue inside me!" Deeper! Please Fate-chan, please swirl it even more! "It's... too much!" No good, I need it even harder! Come on mouth, get with the program! "Fate-chan! I'm going to... to ahh fuaaaaaah!" That's… better I guess...

She closes her mouth over my pussy while my cum trickles down her throat. When the spasms stop and she finally stops lapping at my overly sensitive clit, I manage to catch my breath. Maybe now I can match my thoughts with my mouth.

"Hah!" The blonde between my legs draws a happy breath and smiles widely at me. "Thank you for the meal!" I nearly turn as red as her eyes. When did she become so bold?!

"Fate-chan! Don't say things like that!"

"Eh? I don't wanna hear that from the girl who so lewdly rocked her hips on my lap." Her lips are drawn into an indignant pout.

"But I was in the lead then..."

"Uh uh. It's my turn to lead now." I swear my heart just skipped a beat. How many times does that make now? I always lose track with her. Fate-chan loves me so much. "Here, have a taste."

This time, our kiss is different. Her tongue is working mine more strongly than before. The strawberry now tastes salty and there's something else there too. Is that my taste? Ahhh, but it's all so much that I can't tell. She's pushing me back into the desk and her cock is jutting against my stomach. It's wet too; her dripping pussy has soaked her panties.

"Eh? You got hard again?!"

"Y...yeah. When I was licking you, it just kinda got like this. Can Nanoha go one more time? This time, I'll definitely make you come." She clenches her fist in resolution.

Coming from Fate-chan's beautiful, throbbing cock? "Once more... is fine."

"Then please, turn over."

Eh? She wants me on my stomach? Having her dominant me from behind... sounds really thrilling. "O...okay." I do as she says and lay on the desk, lifting my skirt out of the way and spreading my legs wide.

"Are you...?"

I shove my panties to my ankles and spread my pussy lips apart. "Just fuck me."

A split second later her cock is in me up to the hilt. "Nyaah!"

"Was that too fast?!"

"No. Keep going!"

She starts thrusting again, all the way out and back in every time. And each time her cock slams back inside, I cry out in moans and groans. It feels amazing when she reaches all the way inside with such force. I couldn't suppress the lewd voice that I'm making if I tried.

"Nanoha, are you really okay? You're crying out so much... more than earlier."

"That's because... this position hits such a good spot! Every time you thrust, you reach so deep inside me! Your cock is... hitting my womb! It's incredible! Like this I'll... come any second!"

Hearing this, she works that much harder. She's twitching so much inside that I know she's at her limit, but still she holds of her orgasm and keeps pounding her hips against mine. Too much! It really is too much this time! I feel that beautiful sensation deep inside and I let it wash over me like never before. My pussy clenches so tightly that Fate-chan finally gives in. I've never come like this before. All I can do is scream silently and listen to her moan as she fills my insides.

"Nanoha! I love you, Nanohaaaaaaaaa!" She collapses on my back.

"I... love you too, Fate-chan. So... very, very much."

My womb is so full of her sperm. My body is so warm from her heat. We lay here in exhaustion and kiss for ten minutes more before we think to get up and make ourselves presentable again. I slip my panties back up my legs without caring how soaked they get with our cum.

I hug her tightly once more and whisper in her ear. "Fate-chan? How about we do it at home next time? I want to feel the warmth of your skin against mine like proper lovers."

Her cheeks turn red, but her smile makes it clear that she's gotten past her embarrassment. "Nothing would make me happier. Thank you, Nanoha. For everything."

I nod firmly and we walk together towards the door.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. For being born, for having that beautiful cock of yours, and for being the girl of my dreams. Never stop loving me, okay?"

"It's a promise."

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap on this endeavor. To all of you who read this far, thank you for reading and I really mean that. Not everyone enjoys futa and that's the exact reason I write it. There's not enough to go around in my opinion. To you futa lovers and all the Nanofate lovers I attract, thanks so much for reading. You make it worth writing. Till next time!**


End file.
